


Am I truly loveable?

by ChroNoirah



Series: Corpse and Sykkuno Ship Stories ♡ [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom!Sykkuno, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Help, Holding Hands, Hugs, Knifeplay, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Abuse, Sykkuno/CorpseHusband, Top!Corpse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroNoirah/pseuds/ChroNoirah
Summary: A small(capable of growing into a larger) story about Sykkuno, a streamer with an abusive boyfriend. No one knows about the physical and mental abuse, but soon, his close friend Corpse finds out. So when Corpse finds out, he takes matters into his own hands to help his best friend.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Series: Corpse and Sykkuno Ship Stories ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990978
Comments: 44
Kudos: 373





	1. The beginning of us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not claiming that these two are in an actual relationship, and I would never just tease someone about being in love or determining their sexuality without confirmation. 
> 
> Do not force this ship onto them, don't pressure them or bully them about how they act near each other. Theres nothing wrong with a man thinking another is attractive or just wants to be closer to them. Theres a lot of stuff people don't expect straight men to do, that doesn't make them gay.
> 
> The Abusive Boyfriend is named Jack. It is NOT Jacksepticeye, please dont mistake the two as the same people.

It was Sykkuno and Jack's 8 month anniversary. They'd just come from hanging out a the club with their friends. Corpse insisted on driving them home, but Sykkuno lightly declined and took Jack home. 

As they stepped foot inside, Jack pushing Sykkuno to the wood floor, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. "You're so ugly." Jack said, smiling, the smell of alcohol following his words. "I know you have something for that fucking bitch. You know he will never like you. I'm the only one who loves you, Sykkuno. Only me." 

Sykkuno frowned as he looked at Jack, tears filling his eyes. "Don't hurt me.." He pleaded, putting his hands together. 

"Hurt you? No no no, I'm going to ruin you." Jack hummed as he tightened his grip around Sykkuno's hair, dragging him to Jack's room. 

♤♤♤

It was already morning, Jack sent Sykkuno to sleep on the floor in the livingroom last night. Sykkuno sat up from his little makeshift bed, rubbing his eyes as the sunlight shined through the curtains. 

He checked the time, cursing to himself as he quickly got up, ignoring his sore muscles and bruised feet as he ran to his room. Quickly, he putting on a new pair of clothes and slid on his shoes, trying to tie them as quickly as he could, looking in the mirror. 

He stared at himself, bruises on his neck and arms, his lip slightly cut, and his hair messy. 

"I can't meet them like this..." He said to himself, his lips forming a frown. Suddenly, the phone rang, shaking him out of his moment. 

"Corpse?" He grabbed the phone, quickly answering it. "Hello..?" 

"Hey, apparently everyone else couldn't make it cause they were sick. Which i know that's a definite lie but.. If you still want to come, I'm waiting for you at the spot." Corpse' deep voice rang in Sykkuno's ear, causing a chill through his spine, an enjoyable one. 

"I'm on my way." Sykkuno siad hurriedly and quickly hung up, grabbing a long sleeved turtle neck and changing to it instead. He dabbed makeup onto the bruises on his jaw, and moisturizer on his lip. 

"Its the best I can do." He fixed the sleeves of his shirt, grabbing his phone and keys, rushing out of the house. 

♤♤♤

"Corpse!" Sykkuno called out as he ran to the taller, the biggest smile on his face. 

Though, Corpse' mask covered his lips, Sykkuno could see his eyes squint as if to hint he was smiling as well. "Took you long enough." Corpse patted his shoulder, gaining a whine. "Shit- Am I that heavy handed..?" 

Sykkuno quickly shook his head. "O-Of course not! I-I was just exercising last night so my muscles are a bit sore.." 

"I'm sorry Sykkuno... And- Why.. are you wearing a sleeved turtle neck during the summer?" Corpse hummed as he rolled up his sleeves. 

"C-Corpse wait-" but I was too late. The sleeves rolled up to my elbows, showing off the visible bruises on his arm. 

"Sykkuno.." Corpse said, his voice deeper than ever, more of a rumble or growl. "What the hell happened..?" 

"I-I just.. Fell one day, down the stairs a-at a library-" Sykkuno looked at him, quickly lowering my sleeves, his arms folding together. The smaller gulped as Corpse moved the cloth covering his neck, Corpse' brows furrowing. 

"Who did this to you, Sykkuno?" He said, a hint of worry in his voice. "Was it Jack?" 

"Corpse.." Sykkuno frowned, looking away from him. He couldn't face him. He felt ugly, disgusting, and Corpse was seeing it all. 

"I fucking knew something was up with him. When I seen him I swear I'm gonna-" Sykkuno looked at him, my eyes wide, quickly shaking my head. 

"Please, you'll upset him.." Sykkuno said, his voice a bit shakey. "I-Ill be fine Corpse, he didn't mean to..-" 

"Sykkuno he's abusing you." Corpse said, carefully grabbing my arms. "I can't let this continue, I care about you. I care more than anything and I don't ever want you hurt." 

Sykkuno looked up at him, resting his hands on Corpse' chest. "What will I do..?" 

"I have an idea. But I want you to stay in the care while I handle it." 

"Will you hurt him?" 

"Most likely." 

"Will you kill him?" 

"Can't promise I won't." 

"What about me? Where will I go? I have no where else to stay, no one to go to-" 

"Stay with me." Corpse said, pulling Sykkuno close. "I have an extra room, enough food in the fridge, we can eat out anytime you want... Just stay with me. And I promise you, he'll never touch you, or look at you, or even breathe the same air as you, ever again." 

These words crept a smile upon Sykkuno's face. "Will you keep this a secret? I don't want the others to freak." 

"I'll do anything for you." 

♤♤♤♤

First Person - Sykkuno

I waited patiently in the car for Corpse, watching people pass by the car, smiling happily with their friends and lovers. 

But I knew that was too much to ask for in my world. I'm me. Am I truly loveable? Does anyone really like me? 

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard the trunk opening, Corpse loading in my personal things. 

I rolled down the window, peeking out. "How did everything go?" 

Corpse looked at me, closing the trunk and walking to the driver's side, getting into the car. "Just know he'll never be able to lay a hand on you again." 

With that, Corpse started his way to his house. He would occasionally do a few friendly pats on my thigh, making sure I was still awake since his house was quite a ways from where we had left. 

Not too long after, we finally arrived, Corpse getting out and opening the door for me. "After you." 

"What am I, a princess?" I smiled to him, stepping out of the car. 

"If you are, you're the most amazing princess I've ever met." Corpse took my hand, leading me inside. "I'll get your stuff out later." 

"Corpse..-" 

"It may not be super colorful but I could do a few changes here and there if you want." 

"Corpse." 

"And careful with the foil, it's a literal bitch-" 

"Corpse!" I yelled in quiet tone, looking at him. 

"Yeah..?" Corpse looked at me, tilting his head slightly. 

"Thank you." I said, moving close to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I really appreciate everything you've done." 

Corpse took a short step back, a slight tint of red filling his cheeks. "I-it's what friends are for." 

"Are we really just friends?" I said, shocking even myself as the words spilled from my lips. 

I looked at Corpse with wide eyes. "Shoot.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-" 

"Yes you did." Corpse said, gently gripping my chin and tilting my head up, pressing his lips against mine. 

Usually, I'd back away if Jack approached me this way but.. As Corpse continued to kiss me, I couldn't help but melt at his touch. I felt all the worries and fears leave my body and mind as he pulled me closer.

We slowly parted from the kiss, quiet sighs slipping from our lips. "Corpse.." 

"For now, let's get you in the shower. Then after, we can talk all you want." 


	2. With you

First Person - Sykkuno

I had just finished my bath, changing into the large shirt and shorts Corpse had let me borrow. The shirt stopped to nearly half my legs and the sleeves were to my elbows. 

This may be the one time i actually liked feeling small... 

"You alright in there Sykkuno?" Corpse knocked on the door. 

"Y-Yeah.. I'm finishing up.." I stuttered, gripping the shirt, inhaling his scent. 

"This is so weird." I whispered to myself, going over to the door and opening it, Corpse' hair wet. "Wha- What happened to you?" 

"It was raining when I went to get your stuff, tried to hurry.." he hummed, his eyes trailing down my body. 

"O-Oh.. Well, I'm all done.." I looked up at him, his eyes meeting mine. 

"Hungry?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Very." I replied, returning a smile. 

♤♤♤

I was lying down in Corpse' bed, which he insisted on me sleeping in for the night, eating the freshly made soup. He sat next to me, feeding me slowly. "Is it too hot? I can blow it for you.." 

"This is more than enough, Corpse, don't worry." I smiled to him, taking the last spoonful of the soup. "I thought you said you werent a good cook." 

"I'm really not." He let out a deep chuckle, grabbing a napkin and wiping the side of my mouth. "But I thought I should try my best for you." He whispered, looking at me. "You should head to bed now." Corpse got up, grabbing the bowl and heading to the door. 

"W-Wait-!" I called out to him, watching him stop in his tracks, Corpse' facing me. 

"Hm?" 

"Can you.. sleep with me tonight?" I gulped, gripping the hem of the shirt. "Im.. a bit afraid, even though you said you got rid of him, I'm scared..-" 

Corpse set the bowl down on the bed side table, climbing into bed next to me. "I understand, Sykkuno." He wrapped his arms around me, his body warming me up. 

Feeling his touch calmed me. I tilted my head onto his shoulder, resting my hand on his arm as he pulled me onto his lap. 

"Why do you help me, Corpse? You could just.. ignore it or leave me to deal with it, just like everyone, but you took action.." I said quietly. 

"Like I said, I care about you. I always have, always will. I care about you more than anyone else, you come first..." He said, his hand caressing my head. 

"Someone.. like me..-?" I looked up at him, keeping eye contact. 

"Sykkuno, you're perfect." He whispered, gently grabbing my chin. "Even if someone classified as the most beautiful or handsome person on earth was standing right in front of me, I'd choose you." 

He was inching closer, our nose brushing against each other's as he pulled me in for a kiss. It wasn't lustful, it wasn't needy, it was perfect. 

It was slow, gentle, it made me feel as if I just jumped into an ocean of rose petals. 

His hand rested on the dip of my back, the other caressing my cheek as we parted from the kiss, looking at each other. 

I couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle, followed by his deep chuckle. "Who would've thought this is how we'd end up.." 

"I'm happy we ended up this way." He said, his lips forming the biggest smile he's ever smiled. "Let's head to bed. We have a bright day ahead of us." He whispered to me, placing a gentle kiss on the bridge of my nose. 

"Already?" I pouted, looking at him. 

"If you rest now, I'll give you even more kisses in the morning." 

And with that, I hopped to the side of the bed I was sleeping on, quickly covering up and closing my eyes. 

Waiting for the morning to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the ending dont worry dont worry :> I hope you all like the story so far, it will probably go on for a few more chapters, so look forward to it :D
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a short fic later what should I write? Should it have smut? 
> 
> ♤ ABO
> 
> ♤ Classmates
> 
> ♤ Student / Teacher
> 
> ♤ Long Distance / Phone / Video Call
> 
> ♤ CEO / Employee


	3. Chapter 3

First Person - Sykkuno

It was the next morning, Corpse' arms were wrapped around my waist as he slept peacefully. I snuggled up to his chest, sun shining through the curtains. 

I looked up at the sleeping man, smiling as big as ever. Slowly getting up, I climbed out of the bed, walking to the kitchen. 

"I'm sure he would like to wake up to breakfast in bed.. I owe him, afterall." I said to myself, making my way to the kitchen, looking around. 

It took a while to find something to make for him, so I simply just made a regular breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs and bacon, 

Then I started to panic. 

What if he doesn't like it? 

What if he's allergic? 

What if my cooking is bad? 

What if he thinks its nasty? 

"I thought i smelled something good." I shivered at the sound of his voice, quickly turning around. 

There he was, in all his, messy haired, tired-faced glory. 

Corpse flashed a smile, wiping his eyes before making his way to me, looking down to lock eye contact. "Is this for me?" 

"No!" I blurted out, starting to ramble. "I-I mean yes! But- I-It was supposed to be a surprise for you, because you help me a-and took care of M-Me and let me stay here-" I was quickly cut off by a small peck on the lips, Corpse reaching behind me and taking a plate of food.

"I shall enjoy this. It's been years since someone made food for me. Thank you, Sykkuno." He hummed, walking over to the dining table, sitting down before starting to eat. 

"You eat like the beast from Beauty and the Beast." I blurted out

"HUH?!" 

♤♤♤♤

Me and Corpse were sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie together. Though i don't like them that much, I decided this may be my chance to get closer to him. 

Every jump scare scared the poop nuggets out of me, but Corpse was excited. I'd never seen him this way. He liked the suspense, the wonder of what happens next, the unknown. 

The movie finally, _finally,_ ended. Corpse had set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, gripping my waist and pulling me onto his lap. 

I gasped quietly at the sudden action, instinctively resting my hands on his shoulders. I was probably as red as a strawberry, Corpse' hands snaking their way to the dip of my back, one slowly trailing down my spine. 

This felt wrong, it felt weird, but in a good way. I normally don't like contact, especially contact like this. 

And with Corpse, everyone would think he was a rough person. Someone extremely dominant, someone extreme, But he was gentle with me. 

He held me close, peppering small kisses along my exposed shoulder as he gently hugged my waist. 

"I wont go any farther without your permission.." He whispered to me, slowly pulling away, our noses nearly touching as we looked at each other. 

I wanted to, so badly. Having my first time with him would be amazing. I had always liked him, always loved him, even when I was with Jack. 

Though, I felt it was wrong. We were best friends. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I didn't want to leave Jack because I thought one day he'd change. 

But i was wrong, and I'm so glad I'm with Corpse now. In his arms, together, _loving_ each other. And I wanted to love him even more. As much as i could. 

"Corpse.." I said quietly. 

"Hm?" 

"I.. want to. I want to do it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for almost 1000 hits and 100 kudos! I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. 
> 
> Currently ABO is at 2 votes and CEO/Employee is at 3! Remember to choose and which has the most will be written!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight smut! If you dislike such, please skip the first bit of the chapter!

First Person - Sykkuno

Corpse had picked me up, holding me close as he carried me to his room. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck, inhaling his scent. 

He smelled like cologne, as if he was expecting this moment.. 

I gasped quietly as he threw me onto the bed, looking at him, my cheeks tinted red. I watched as he lifted his shirt, taking it off in a swift movement. 

"Like what you see?" He smirked, looking at me as he ran his hand down his chest, stopping at the hem of his sweatpants. 

I nodded quickly, looking away in embarrassment. I instinctively covered between my legs, hiding my obvious erection. 

I bit my lip, Corpse climbing over me, both hands on either side of my head, making sure I couldn't escape. "This is your chance to say no." He whispered to me, a mixture of lust and worry in his eyes. 

I looked up at him, resting my hands on his shoulders. "No.." I hummed, "I want to do this. With you. The person I love." 

I saw his lips curl up slightly, pressing his lips against mine. His lips were soft as ever, the kiss was slow and passionate. This was rare for me, someone treating me so gently, so good, it felt like I was in heaven..

I felt as he unbuttoned the large shirt I wore, sliding it off my shoulders, the kiss progressively becoming more and more heated. 

I was scared and excited, afraid of what would happened next and wanting him to touch me. His rough but gentle hands caressed my wrists, slowly lifting them above my head. 

"Let me know if you feel uncomfortable. I'll stop whenever you want me to." He pulled away from the kiss, peppering light pecks on my neck, a quiet sigh slipping from my lips as I closed my eyes. 

He trailed his kisses down to my chest, licking one of the sensitive nubs, causing me to whine quietly, shivering at the feeling. 

I liked it. I like it. He made me feel so good, so loved, more than I've ever felt loved before. 

He started to lower his sweat pants, my eyes slowly trailing down to his waist, noticing his hard member. My eyes widened slightly, worry soon filling me. 

Will that even fit? 

What if I bleed? 

What if I'm not good enough for him? 

I bet he's slept with many girls, how could I ever compare? 

It seemed that he noticed my worry, as he quickly stopped, letting go of my wrists. "Sykkuno? Are you okay?" He asked, cupping my cheek, running his thumb along my cheek bone. 

"I-Im okay I just-" I looked at him, gulping, tears of guilt filling my eyes. "I-Im sorry Corpse-" 

"Hey.. Hey it's okay Sykkuno." He placed a gentle kiss on the bridge of my nose. "Why are you apologizing..?" 

"I-Im just- afraid- I've never done it before- I've barely even masturbated- I don't think id ever satisfy-" 

"Hey, listen to me.." He tilted my chin up, both of us locking eyes. "Don't ever apologize for not being ready, okay? We can wait as long as you want.." He smiled to me, placing a kiss on my lips. "I'll take care of you and love you no matter what." 

I smiled slightly at his words, wiping my eyes as I hugged him tightly, hearing his deep chuckle. "Can we.. try again tomorrow?" I looked up at him, batting my eyelashes. 

"Well if you look at me that way..." He smiled, hugging my waist and switching positions, his hands wrapped around my thighs as I sat on his lap. "We can try again anytime." 

♤♤♤♤♤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more chapters left! If you guys enjoy the story, I may even make a part 2 <3 
> 
> So far ABO is winning! One more day left to vote before I plan to write ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third time ao3 has posted my chapters from here onto other fics of mine T-T but here is the long awaited update! 
> 
> ABO has won! Even though abo won, I may make short stories for the others as well! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and sorry if it's short!

First person - Sykkuno

Corpse had fallen asleep holding me in his arms most of the day. I looked up at his face, tracing my finger along his features. There's a lot of handsome men in this world, maybe even more handsome than him but... 

For me..? It felt like Corpse was just right. Like... he was made for me. It was like he was an angel, a greek god, a higher being. He made me feel things no one has ever made me felt. He made me happier than ever. 

But... he wasn't always like this. Truth is, I've known Corpse since we were little. We were in school together for a few years before we moved. 

Flashback - 7th grade

Corpse was rough. 

He didn't like anyone, but weirdly, I was an exception. 

Though we never really talked, and didn't really do anything together, he protected me. 

"Let me go-!" I yelled as the leader of a small clique grabbed my hand. 

The girls around me laughed as I was being basically dragged around. Some even spit on me. 

The boy started to kick me, aiming for my rib cage and my head but i covered it with my hands. 

I was crying, crying the whole time, it hurt so bad. Being kicked and thrown, abused. But I was used to it. At this point, I became so used to it that I was ready, and expected it from everyone. 

If anyone lifted their hand or reached towards me, I'd cover myself or flinch, ready for a harsh impact. 

Soon, I felt the boy stop and let go of my hair, hearing the girls scream and run away as the boys her yelling out stop. 

I couldn't look up. I was afraid. What would I see? Who is that? 

Feeling a rough but gentle hand grab my hands, lifting me off of the ground. 

"Why didn't you fight back?" Corpse said, dusting me off and using a tissue to wipe the blood from my nose. 

"I- I-" 

"Stop stuttering." He snorted, fixing my hair. "You gotta fight back Sykkuno. Throw a few punches here and there, even if you're.." his eyes trailed up and down. "Weak." 

Well that hurt. 

"But what if I hurt them?" 

"That's the point-! Why let them abuse you and not get punished?" Corpse shook his head as he grabbed my hand, taking me. 

"Where are we going?" 

"My house. My best friend and his brother live with me, but they're barely at the house cause of work." 

I stared at Corpse the whole time, my thoughts filled with him. It felt like he was pulling me out of the hell I was in, and taking me to his safe place. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized we were in a bathroom. "Strip. You need a bath." He said, crossing his arms. 

"I.." 

"I'll look away. The bubbles in the water will cover your lower half anyway." He said as he turned away. 

"How did you know i like a lot of bubbles-?" I asked quietly as i looked at the tub filled with bubbles, taking off my shirt. 

"You just seem like you do." He huffed, tapping his foot. "Hurry up, you're taking too long." 

I gulped, quickly taking off my bottoms and underwear before sitting down in the tub, starting to play with the bubbles. "You can turn around now.." 

Corpse looked at me, slowly lowering down beside the tub and grabbing a rag. "Back to me." 

"O-Oh- B-But I can do it mysel-" 

"Let me take care of you, please." He whispered to me, our eyes locked for a few seconds. 

I nodded slightly, slowly turning around. I sighed as I felt the soapy rag against my skin. 

Being around him made me feel safe. Protected. No matter what happens. 

Flashback End

And now? Being in his bed, his house, in his arms, I felt ecstatic. 

I watched as his eyes slowly opened, squinting slightly as the bright sun shined through the window. "Hey you." I hummed, fixing his hair. 

He looked at me, smiling slightly. "You feeling alright?" He asked, pulling me closer, running his fingers through my hair. 

"I feel amazing, Corpse. Being right in your arms." I smiled, placing a kiss on his lips. "I also feel like taking a shower." I said as I jumped off the bed, watching him quickly get up. 

"Without me?" 

"You can join if you catch me." I smiled, quickly running out of the room.

"Deal-!" He yelled, quickly running after me, our laughs echoing throughout the house. 

Never would I have thought me being chased would make me happy. And not freak out. 

After years, basically since birth, of abuse, you would've thought I was completely broken. 

But Corpse... 

He put me back together... 

And loved me, not matter what. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - 
> 
> This chapter contains Physical Abuse and Attempted Rape/Molestation. Please do not read if you are sensitive towards those topics! My readers mental health matter more ♡

Corpse had gone out for the night with some friends, leaving me the keys to his other car in case I wanted to go anywhere. 

I sighed, leaning back in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

So bored.

But soon, my phone buzzed, causing me to quickly get up and check it. 

I looked at the notification, raising an eyebrow. 

_Unknown Number: [Files Attached]_

I blinked, tapping on download, pictures opening, my eyes widened. 

It was pictures of Corpse and a girl, at an angle showing that they were... kissing. I stared at the pictures, feeling tears fill my eyes, droplets spilling onto the phone screen.

I quickly turned off the phone, getting up and pacing around the room, running my fingers through my hair. 

He's just like everyone else. 

I shouldn't have trusted him.

I should've known this would happen.

I cried quietly, falling onto the floor, pulling my hair, biting my lip. "I'm so stupid.." I frowned, looking at the phone screen again. 

I had no one to go to. I couldn't go to my friends because I don't want to start anything, my parents haven't contacted me in years, No one would help. 

I gulped as I heard a knock at the door. It must be Corpse. 

I sighed as I wiped my eyes, walking out of the room and heading to the front door, slowly opening it. 

My eyes widened as a hand wrapped around my neck tightly, slamming me against the wall, kicking the door close and locking it. "You thought you could get your little play thing to get rid of me?" 

I looked at the person, whining as I gripped his wrist. "J-Jack-" 

"Shut up, you whore." He threw me to the ground, stepping on my back and grabbing my hair, pulling my head back. "You thought since I wasn't around you were free to go around all you want. Remember who owns you, Sykkuno." He said as he ripped my shirt, revealing the slowly healing bruises. 

I cried as I tried to get away, Jack pulling me up by my hair. "You either come back with me, or you can leave me." He hummed, taking out a knife and holding it to my neck. "And this is the only way you'll ever be able to leave me." 

I bit my lip, my vision cloudy due to the tears. "I'll stay.. I-Ill stay please just let me go.." I whimpered, Jack moving the knife and letting me go, a smirk on his face. 

"Strip. Now." He crossed his arms, glaring at me. 

"No, please..." 

"Fucking strip you bitch-!" He yelled, throwing the knife at me, missing purposely. 

I whined, quickly taking off my pants, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Please don't hurt me.." I looked up at him, my lip quivering. 

He grabbed my chin, tilting my head up. "Don't worry. I just need to claim you before anyone else does-" I gasped as I watch Jack fall to the ground, my eyes wide. 

I slowly looked at Corpse, who was holding a large pipe, Jack's blood on the end of it, his eyes wide and breathing heavily, as if he ran to get here. 

Corpse looked at me, slowly dropping the pipe, quickly pulling me into a hug. "Fuck.. thank gods you're safe." He whispered, holding me close. 

_he hurt you._

I quickly pulled away from him, glaring at Corpse, tears still falling down my cheeks. "You.. You were with.. with some girl.. you were kissing her.." I choked out, pointing at him. "I.. hate.. you.." 

"What-? Sykkuno I never kissed any girl-" 

"Liar!" I cried out, quickly grabbing my pants, rushing to put them on. "I have pictures! I should've known you would do something like that-!" I grabbed my phone. "I'm getting out of here. Away from town, away from Jack, away from _you._ " I looked back at him before walking to, the surprisingly kicked down, door, running as fast as I could, wherever my legs took me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are going through abuse, pl lease don't self harm. Get help! Always call a hotline or reach out to someone you can trust, don't continue to hurt or try to end it through self-harm. You're important and deserve to live a better life. People love you and more will love you in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling. I had just checked in to a hotel and I was still out of breath from running. 

I frowned, thinking about what happened at the house. It was like Corpse was a mirror Image of Jack. I jumped at the sound of my phone buzzing, gulping as I grabbed it to see the message. 

_Corpse_

_Are you safe?_

I furrowed my eyebrows, quickly wiping away the tears that crept up. Even after what happened, I feel like he still cares... But he hurt me.. he cheated... But were we even official..? 

_Corpse_

_Please, tell me where you are and I'll explain everything to you, I promise._

_Jack is in jail, Sykkuno, you're safe now._

_No one will hurt you as long as I'm around. I will do everything in my power to protect you._

I bit my lip, watching as the messages poured in, asking where I was, if we could talk, how I wont be hurt anymore... 

I sighed, wiping my eyes once more before replying. 

_Me_

_[XXXXXX, XXXXX, XXXX] Don't hurt me like he did._

♤♤♤♤♤♤

I quickly looked at the door as I heard a knock, slightly smiling at the voice. "Sykkuno, it's me." 

I quickly got up, going over to the door and opening it, looking up at him. "Hi..." 

"Hey." He smiled, humming. "May I come in?" 

I nodded quickly, moving out of the way as he walked in. "You can um- sit on the couch.." I cleared my throat, walking behind him. 

I need answers now. 

"Are these pictures real?" I pulled out my phone, showing the pictures to Corpse. "Did you really kiss her?" 

Corpse snorted. "Well, if someone was gonna frame me, they could've used someone other than my aunt." Corpse looked up at me, taking out his phone, showing a picture of him and the woman together at the club, and a picture of the woman holding him as... a baby... 

"That woman is my Aunt, and we were gossiping about the horribly dressed men and women who decided leather was their style." Corpse flashed a smile, my eyes widening. 

"Y-Your Aunt-?!" 

Corpse slowly stood up, walking up to me, locking eye contact. "You think I'd ever cheat on you..?" He hummed, resting his hand on my cheek. "I would never. Even if I was paid to, after everything you've been through..?" 

"I though it was real, Corpse, I-" 

"Shh.." He fixed my hair, caressing my cheek. "You matter more to me than anything and anyone in my life. I would go to the moon and back for you. Even farther than that. I would do anything, and I fucking mean it, I'd do anything for you." 

I looked up at him, resting my hand over his. "Would you love me?" 

"Sykkuno, I already love you." He hummed, gently grabbing my hand. "And I'll love you even more." Our fingers intertwined, Corpse placing a soft kiss on the tip of my nose. 

"Corpse, I wanna do it." I said, looking at him. "N-Not in this dump of course, i just- You've done so much for me, and doing that together-" 

"Doing it together let's me know you trust me enough to let me love you in places no one else ever could.." He hummed. "And I'll only ever do it when you're ready." 

I inhaled quietly, nodding. "Im ready. I'm ready to get out of this place and be with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such short chapter but next one will be longer! 
> 
> I don't know if I mentioned this before but ABO has won. Now, I will make a STORY on ABO, and the others will be short stories so if anyone else voted for the others they'll get what they wanted <3


End file.
